


[Podfic] wicked little town

by socknonny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Binge Drinking, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Season/Series 02, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Summer, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny
Summary: The summer after graduation stretches before Steve, seemingly endless and utterly empty. He can't remember ever being this bored in his life. But when he runs into Billy one night, after hearing a rumour about him at a party, it feels like summer might not be so boring after all.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	[Podfic] wicked little town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothyringwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wicked little town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323763) by [gothyringwald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald). 



> ....Surprise! This is a (very, very, very late) thank you to gothy for being an incredible friend <3 Infinite thanks go, too, to LazyBaker for listening to this for me to confirm I didn't leave any dumb audio in it, and giving editing feedback! I'm forever grateful!!!  
> So... this was meant to be done like six months ago? But I kept getting sinus issues, and eventually I just had to accept that I have no control over my (life) sinuses, go with the flow, and wait for things to clear up enough to record. Which leads us to THIS which is not my best, I'm so sorry, but it is, without doubt, the best I can produce right now, and since we have two days left of 2019 and I really wanted to gift it this year, here it is <3 I still have some minor sinus issues, which I hope aren't too distracting, and I had some trouble with the audio coming out too soft. I couldn't boost it fully, because it boosted a whole bunch of other awful sounds, so I've just given it a little boost, and I've tested it on a few devices, and I hope it makes it audible. (everything is still hosted on dropbox bc I still haven't sorted out my hosting issue lol)  
> Excuses out of the way... I hope you enjoy! And please read/kudos/comment the original incredible fic if you haven't already!

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7y8sbi7gt8t4d34/wicked%20little%20town%20by%20gothyringwald.mp3?dl=0)  


[Download here, or by clicking the image (length: 2:26)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7y8sbi7gt8t4d34/wicked%20little%20town%20by%20gothyringwald.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
